Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera peripheral device, and more specifically, to a device for capturing supplemental audio and remotely controlling a camera using voice recognition.
Description of the Related Art
In action cameras used during activities such as skiing, snowboarding, surfing, biking, etc., users often do not have direct access to the camera because the camera is mounted on a helmet, chest, or object out of the user's reach. Furthermore, the camera may be integrated with or attached to an unmanned aerial vehicle that captures aerial images or video of the user. Even if the user can reach the camera, the user is often otherwise focused on the activity and it may be unsafe or inconvenient to operate the camera by hand. Thus, the user is often not in a position to control the camera directly through interface buttons on the camera. Voice recognition systems enable operation of a camera in a hands-free manner. However, when the camera is positioned remotely from the user, a voice recognition system on the camera may be unable to accurately pick up the commands. Furthermore, if the camera is out of view or hearing range of the user, the camera is unable to provide adequate feedback to the user indicating whether or not a command is received.